1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hangers, hooks and methods therefor for hanging a picture on a wall and more particularly, to an improved picture hanger and method therefor, that can be used with existing holes of varying sizes and that locks into position when inserted in the existing hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art reveals many different types of hangers and hooks which can be used to hang a picture on a wall.
Hogg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,713 discloses a locking wall hanger having a pointed end. This pointed end is designed to create the hole in the wall as the hanger is inserted therethrough. Thus, this hanger cannot be used in existing holes having a diameter greater than the diameter of the hanger.
The hanger of the subject invention can be used with pre-existing holes having diameters up to for example, at least four times the diameter of the hanger. Also, the subject invention does not have a pointed end, like Hogg, which can damage the backside of the wall. The differences in shape and structure between the subject invention and Hogg can be seen by comparing FIG. 1 of the drawings, which illustrates the subject invention, and FIG. 6 which illustrates a wall hanger sold under the Hogg patent.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,302 discloses another wall hanger which has a pointed tip. This wall hanger is also designed to create the hole as the device is inserted therethrough. However, the shape of this hanger makes it difficult to insert in the wall and requires that the user push perpendicularly on the device in combination with a reciprocal twisting motion, (see column 2, lines 38-43 of Smith). This hanger also has a horizontal, medial portion which must be longer than the thickness of the wall. Thus, this device cannot compensate for varying wall thickness. Also, the only way from preventing the hanger from rotating in its hole is by placing a load on its hook end.
The subject invention does not have a pointed end and is easily inserted into the wall because it can be used with holes having diameters greater than the diameter of the hanger itself. Also, due to its shape and construction, the subject invention automatically lock into position when inserted in the wall and does not require a load on the hook to keep it in place.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 241,991 discloses a hook that like Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,302 only locks in place when a load is placed on its hook and also, cannot compensate for varying wall thicknesses.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,783 discloses a hanger that has a sharpened point so as to create a hole when being inserted. Like Hogg this hook can only be used in holes having diameters substantially equal to the diameter of the hanger and cannot be used with pre-existing holes.
Additional wall hanger designs are disclosed in Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,528, Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,389, Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,992. Schoor et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,114, Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,372 and Dehn U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,367. These patents disclose wall hangers and the like significantly different from the subject invention.
Thus, there is a need for a wall hanger that can be used with pre-existing holes with diameters greater than the diameter of the wall hanger; that are easy to insert; that do not have a pointed end; and that lock into position without a load being disposed thereon.